The little world
by Kimichan95
Summary: A story about two little beings who find out there is a little more to their world than they thought.
1. The little girl

There once was a girl, with a house made off sand. She was a scared little girl, always lost in this big land. She was always alone, and always lonely.

One day she went exploring, she needed more items for her house.

She stumbled across a snow filled land, so white and lovely.

She gathered the snow, forming snow balls of all sizes. She discovered if she pressed them all together, it'd make a large block of snow.

The little girl kept her snow blocks.

Later, she stumbled across a field of pumpkins; she thought they were lovely too.

She took one home, and set it inside her sand house, and began to carve a face into it. She smiled at her work, but the face looked strangely sad.

The little girl got an idea; she picked up the blocks of snow, placing on atop the other, and then set the pumpkin on top of them.

She jumped when the tower of snow and pumpkin began to move.

It moved closer to her, seeming to watch her curiously.

The little girl liked this being, she called him Snowy. They had much fun together, they played all day. She loved that he would leave snow trails all over her yard; she'd make snow angels and little sculptures with it.

She smiled, not feeling so lonely anymore.

But soon, it got dark, and the monsters came out. The little girl got scared, hearing a monster moan as it came closer to her house.

She yelped, seeing it appear in her yard. She quickly hid inside her house, scared of the creature of the dark.

Suddenly, the monster cried out in pain, and she looked up.

Her little snow friend was hurling many icy snowballs at it, attacking it and protecting her from it.

The little girl smiled as the monster fell, dead.

She stood up, not feeling as scared any more, and hugged the snow creature.

The being protected her every night, and played with her all day.

The little girl was happy that she wasn't alone anymore.

But one dark night, when the clouds were hiding the moon's light, the little girl heard the clanking of bones.

The snow being, as always, became alert and at the first sign of trouble, began to attack the skeleton.

The skeleton had none of those, and promptly began shooting arrows at the girl's friend.

The little girl saw this, and quickly ran inside and grabbed a small wooden sword. She dashed back out, but it was too late.

On the ground, lay broken snowballs and a smashed pumpkin.

She shook, angry and resentful at the skeleton for taking the life of her friend. She dashed at it, swiping her sword at it many times, and finally knocking it's bones apart. She panted, and dropped the sword.

The little girl walked back over to her friend and sat on the ground, and gently picked up the ruined pumpkin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." She set the pumpkin back on the ground, sniffling softly.

The little girl was alone again.


	2. The little pumpkin

There was once a little pumpkin, one among many in a field. It was a lonely little pumpkin, wishing it had a single friend among all the others of it's kind. It was a small pumpkin, much smaller than the rest around it.

One day, the little pumpkin heard footsteps nearing the field. A small girl was walking into the field of pumpkins; she walked over to the lonely little pumpkin, and lifted it up.

The little pumpkin wasn't sure what she was doing, and wondered where she was taking it as she carried it out of the field.

The pumpkin was set down in a small house made of sand, and saw the little girl as she was examining him. The little girl looked sad to him…

He felt worried as she suddenly took out a small knife, and began to carve a face into him. But since he was just a pumpkin, he couldn't really feel it.

He wasn't sure why the little girl was doing this, she even gave him a mouth, though he couldn't speak. He wished he could, even though none of his kind ever did speak.

He wondered why, as the girl set him down and walked over to a wooden chest, lifting up a couple blocks of snow.

He looked confused as she stacked on atop the other, and even more so as she lifted him up and set him on the snow tower.

Suddenly, he could feel things, it was a bit cold, but he didn't mind. He turned his head, looking around. He noticed the girl jumped, and felt bad for scaring her. He moved closer, looking at her, wanting to thank her for giving him the ability to move. But he still couldn't speak.

He wished he knew a way to show her his gratitude.

The little girl showed him around her house, and then her yard. He noticed that she seemed happy to play in the trail of snow he left behind him. He was glad he could make her happy.

He played with her all day, no longer feeling lonely, for now he had someone to share his time with.

He watched the sun set with her, he hadn't been able to before, there were always other big pumpkins blocking his view. He felt relaxed and happy with her, but suddenly, he heard a strange moaning noise.

He turned and saw a creature coming towards them, and saw the little girl run inside her house scared.

He wouldn't let such a thing hurt his new friend, and he began to throw hardened ice balls at the creature. As the creature fell, dead, he felt happy that he could protect her.

They spent many days playing, and every night, he protected her from those who would try to hurt her.

But one dark night, while he was counting the stars with her, he heard an odd noise that sounded like bones smacking together. He turned, unsure of what this was until how saw a skeleton nearby.  
The creature quickly turned towards them, and the little pumpkin wasted no time in hurling snowballs at it.

But suddenly, the skeleton was shooting back, and the pumpkin felt pain as an arrow pierced his side.

He heard the little girl yelp, but stayed focused on breaking this enemy, but to no avail. The skeleton shot many arrows, and his pumpkin head was knocked off the snow tower, and fell to the ground.  
His snow body crumbled, and his pumpkin head smashed. He saw the little girl rush at the creature, taking it down after a little bit.

He knew he wouldn't last long, his ability to move was gone, as well as move of the inside of his head.

He saw the little girl walk over, she looked as if she was about to cry, she picked him up carefully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" the little girl said.

The pumpkin felt warmth, while being held in her soft hands.

He wished he could speak, and tell her all that he felt.  
How happy he was that she found him, how fun it was to play with her…But he never could.  
He thought to himself, 'Though my life was short, my time was well spent. I'm glad you found me, I'm thankful that you gave me the ability to move. I have no regrets, other than that I couldn't protect you forever…' Everything the pumpkin saw grew dark.


	3. The little story

There was once a little story, about a lonely little girl, and a lonely little pumpkin.

In this little story, the two became friends, sharing a world too big for either of them to take in.

Both of the little beings learned how to protect others, and how to find a true friend even in the most unlikely of worlds.

Sadly, the two couldn't stay together forever.

But they are never really apart. The little girl has more confidence in her own abilities, and the pumpkin watches the little girl from above.

Sometimes, when the little girl is tired from working on the mine and her farm all day, he comes and sits with her while she rests. And sometimes, the little girl will feel a strangely warm hug, and smell a faint scent of pumpkin.

And the spot where the little pumpkin died? A few seeds from his broken top were left on the ground, and a small pumpkin plant began to grow.


End file.
